


Up A Wall

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Loss of Control, Magic, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Relationships: Rachel Roth/Rose Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Up A Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).

The Titans had split up to search the residences of a man named Karl Fishmaster, a completely bogus name used by a criminal that was using some sort of magic or meta abilities to rob banks. They had split up to search all of the places at the same time. Rachel had wanted to go with Koriand’r or Dick, instead she ended up with Rose.

Rachel had accepted Rose as part of the team. She was a member of the Titan’s family, but you don’t always get along with family. It was hard to just forget how Rose had helped Slade break them up. They were still missing Jason, and Donna and Garth were never coming back. Something like that was hard to just forget.

They went in the back door. Rose broke it in before letting Rachel have a chance to try her magic. Rose walked in first, her hand reaching for one of the swords on her back. Rachel followed. A wave of her fingers and her magic slammed the door closed behind them.

“Watch it,” Rose harshly whispered over her shoulder.

“Like they wouldn’t already know we were here,” Rachel mumbled as she sulked after Rose. This sucked. She would have rather been with anyone else on the team and here she was with Deathstroke Jr. Could you call a girl “jr”? Didn’t matter she was going to roll with it.

“I’ll go high. You go low,” Rose said as she moved for the stairs after they had cleared the first floor.

“Yeah, sure,” Rachel said as she headed to the kitchen where the basement stairs were located.

She flipped on the switch next to the stairs and headed down the wooden steps. Its blue paint was peeling away in the middle. The balustrade jiggled under her hand. The musty smell of the basement enveloped Rachel as she went further and further down. 

The basement had three rooms with cardboard boxes scattered everywhere. The bare lightbulb overhead did a poor job illuminating everything. Rachel didn’t see the handheld vacuum on the floor. The tip of her foot caught the edge of it and Rachel started to fall forward, wildly grabbing at the box closest to her to stop her fall. She fell and the box came down with her. The contents of the box spilled open and a glass vial hit the cement floor, shattering. Rachel just barely noticed the smoke rising from the shards before she breathed it in.

Darkness pooled in Raven’s eyes. Magic pushed her back up to her feet. She didn’t walk back upstairs, she glided. Rose was just coming back down the stairs.

“I didn’t find anything, did you?” Rose asked.

Rachel cocked her head to the side as tendrils of dark magic encircled Rose. She watched as Rose struggled against them. 

“The fuck are you doing, Rachel?” Rose demanded as she vainly struggled against the black magic.

“Pain.” Rachel’s voice had an echo to it. “It’s good. It’s how we speak. It’s your first language.” Rachel flicked her fingers up and Rose was thrown against the ceiling where the magic held her. Rachel floated up in the air. She reached out and caressed Rose’s face before kissing her. Part of Rachel liked the feel of Rose’s lips against hers, tasting her, and the other part of Rachel was disgusted with herself for what she was planning on doing, whether Rose wanted to or not, and knowing that she couldn’t stop herself.

Rachel pulled out one of Rose’s swords. “This is such a wonderful way to speak.” She ran her finger along the edge before placing the edge against Rose’s face, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Rachel then moved the sword lower, cutting off Rose’s belt, pants, and everything else.

“Rachel,” Rose said, “you aren’t being you.”

Rachel laughed. “Why would I want to be her? When I can have anything I want?” Even as Rachel spoke those words, she felt horrified. It was what she thought sometimes when she was alone, but it was something she would have never told the others. “Like I’m about to have you.”

She held her arms out and her own clothing fell away to the ground below where she floated. Darkness dripped off her toes and hit the ground, then blossomed like seeds into dark tentacles. Rachel spread her own legs for them while her magic kept Rose’s legs opened. The tentacles reached up, finding their cunts, and filling them with darkness that was both as hard as steel and soft as fog. 

Rachel moaned as her tentacles started to rub back and forth inside of her. She smiled at Rose trying to bite back her own moans. Rachel kissed Rose again. Then she took Rose’s hands and guided them to her breasts. 

“You can play with them. I’ll play with yours.” Smaller offshoots of the tentacles pealed off from the main one that was throbbing inside of Rose to snake up inside her top, to get to the breasts protected by Rose’s armor.

Rachel could see how Rose’s breath was coming faster and faster, Rachel was doing the same thing. She put her hands on Rose’s bare hips, tracing her fingers against the bare flesh before massaging them.

The tentacles in their pussies were picking up speed, moving faster and faster in and out of them, changing their shape from smooth to ribbed. Rachel liked that much better and she was sure Rose would feel the same way.

“Why?” Rose asked between panted breaths.

“You only speak pain. So, I’m speaking to you in your language,” Rachel said. She kissed Rose for a third time.

This time Rose returned the kiss. She bit Rachel’s lip and the hands that had been merely resting on Rachel’s breaths started to squeeze and work them, playing with the nipples with fingertips.

Rachel felt her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She screamed and soon Rose was screaming with her. But this wasn’t enough the tentacles kept going, over and over, not even pausing.

They were going to be at this for a long time, at least until the magic making Rachel lose control wore off.


End file.
